Nipped rolls are used in a vast number of continuous process industries including, for example, papermaking, steel making, plastics calendaring and printing. In the process of papermaking, many stages are required to transform headbox stock into paper. The initial stage is the deposition of the headbox stock, commonly referred to as “white water,” onto a paper machine forming fabric, commonly referred to as a “wire.” Upon deposition, a portion of the white water flows through the interstices of the forming fabric wire leaving a mixture of liquid and fiber thereon. This mixture, referred to in the industry as a “web,” can be treated by equipment which further reduce the amount of moisture content of the finished product. The fabric wire continuously supports the fibrous web and transfers it to another fabric called a felt which advances it through the various dewatering equipment that effectively removes the desired amount of liquid from the web. Water from the web is pressed into the wet felt and then can be removed as the wet felt passes a suction box. Dry felts can also be used to support the fibrous web through steam dryers.
One of the stages of dewatering is effected by passing the web through a pair or more of rotating rolls which form a nip press or series thereof, during which liquid is expelled from the web via the pressure being applied by the rotating rolls. The rolls, in exerting force on the web and felt, will cause some liquid to be pressed from the fibrous web into the felt. The web can then be advanced to other presses or dry equipment which further reduce the amount of moisture in the web. The “nip region” is the contact region between two adjacent rolls through which the paper web passes. One roll of the nip press is typically a hard steel roll while the other is constructed from a metallic shell covered by a polymeric cover. However, in some applications both rolls may be covered or both may be hard steel. The amount of liquid to be pressed out of the web is dependent on the amount of pressure being placed on the web as it passes through the nip region. Later rolls in the process and nips at the machine calendar are used to control the caliper and other characteristics of the sheet. The characteristics of the rolls may define the amount of pressure applied to the web during the nip press stage.
One common problem associated with such rolls can be the lack of uniformity in the pressure being distributed along the working length of the roll. The pressure that is exerted by the rolls of the nip press is often referred to as the “nip pressure.” The amount of nip pressure applied to the web and the size of the nip may determine whether uniform sheet characteristics are achieved. Even nip pressure along the roll is important in papermaking and contributes to moisture content, caliper, sheet strength and surface appearance. For example, a lack of uniformity in the nip pressure can often result in paper of poor quality. Excessive nip pressure can cause crushing or displacement of fibers as well as holes in the resulting paper product. Improvements to nip loading can lead to higher productivity through higher machine speeds and lower breakdowns (unplanned downtime).
Conventional rolls for use in a press section may be formed of one or more layers of material. Roll deflection, commonly due to sag or nip loading, can be a source of uneven pressure and/or nip width distribution. Worn roll covers may also introduce pressure variations. These rolls generally have a floating shell which surrounds a stationary core. Underneath the floating shell are movable surfaces which can be actuated to compensate for uneven nip pressure distribution.
Previously known techniques for determining the presence of such discrepancies in the nip pressure required the operator to stop the roll and place a long piece of carbon paper or pressure sensitive film in the nip. This procedure is known as taking a “nip impression.” Later techniques for nip impressions involve using mylar with sensing elements to electronically record the pressures across the nip. These procedures, although useful, cannot be used while the nip press is in operation. Moreover, temperature, roll speed and other related changes which would affect the uniformity of nip pressure cannot be taken into account.
Control instrumentation associated with a sensing nip press can provide a good representation of the cross-directional nip pressure (commonly referred to as the “nip pressure profile” or just “nip profile”) and will allow the operator to correct the nip pressure distribution should it arise. The control instruments usually provide a real time graphical display of the nip pressure profile on a computer screen or monitor. The nip profile is a compilation of pressure data that is being received from the sensors located on the sensing roll. It usually graphically shows the pressure signal in terms of the cross-directional position on the sensing roll. The y-axis usually designates pressure in pounds per linear inch while the x-axis designates the cross directional position on the roll.